Mi yo Gato
by malditaprincesa
Summary: Un plan malefico destinado a Draco es recibido por Pansy, ahora es ella quien tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias Tras ser mordida por un extraño animal.La Historia continua!, sigan leyendo!
1. Mi Yo Gato

Mi yo Gato.

-¡¡Draco despierta!!-la voz de pansy retumbo en la cabeza del rubio quien se levanto de un salto de la cama con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo enojado desenrollándose de las sabanas.

-¿recuerdas que tu madre dijo que te enviaría un Obsequio especial por tu cumpleaños?-sonrió inclinándose hasta el.

-No, no lo recuerdo

-¿pues que crees? ¡Llego!-pansy dio unos saltitos de alegría y le acerco una mediana toda agujerada.-espero que te guste, lo que es a mi me parece... ¡demasiado lindo!

Draco tomo la caja mirándola con desconfianza, ¿que diablos le pasaba a pansy? ¿Le había parecido que pansy dijo que el regalo de su madre era lindo?, demasiado extraño, dejo la caja sobre su cama y se puso de pie, miro a pansy y levanto la tapa de la caja.

-¡¡¡que es eso!!!-grito echándose para atrás y tirando la tapa de la caja muy lejos.

-es un gato Draco!-chillo pansy acercándose a la caja-¿quieres sostenerlo?

Draco la miro con odio desde un rincón.

-Bueno, como quieras-se acerco mas a la caja y observo al gato, era blanco y sus ojos eran dos bolitas negras-¡¡muy hermoso!!-pansy acerco sus manos al gato para poder sostenerlo, pero el gato emitió un maullido muy fuerte y se lanzo hacia las manos de pansy y le clavo todos los dientes-¡Ay! draco quítamelo!!

Draco golpeo al gato y este salio volando varios metros para luego esconderse en el ropero.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto draco mirando la mano derecha de su amiga que permanecía ensangrentada.

-¡¡condenado Gato!!-grito-¡¡espera a que salga del ropero por que lo partiré a escobazos!!

-Pansy mejor ve a la enfermería, yo iré en cuanto me vista, ¿Bueno?

-esta bien, pero tu también ten cuidado.-pansy se alejo apretando su mano derecha contra su pecho.

Bajo por las escaleras a paso lento, se sentía un poco mareada, quizás al ver su mano mordida y ensangrentada le daba un poco de cosa. Ya al llegar a la enfermería tenia toda la capa manchada con sangre.

-¡Pero que le a pasado señorita Parkinson!-chillo la enfermera al verla cruzar la puerta-venga recuéstese aquí-le dijo señalando una cama y luego corrió a buscar vendas y otros artículos.

-La mama de draco le regalo un gato por su cumpleaños, y me mordió al tomarlo-sollozo.

-¿La señora Malfoy le envió un gato a su hijo?

-si, era por su cumpleaños.

Madame Pomfrey le pide la mano con un gesto.

-si a de venir de los Malfoy no debe ser cualquier gato-dijo mientras le untaba un líquido púrpura que luego comenzó a humear.

-¿usted cree?-pregunto asustada.

-¡claro!, a ver, dime como era ese gato.

-Era blanco, mas o menos con mucho pelo y… ¡tenia los ojos negros!

Madame Pomfrey se detuvo un momento y la miro.

-entonces esto no servirá de nada-dijo tomando todas las cosas que había llevado para curar la mano de pansy.

-¿Como?

Justo en ese momento Draco entro corriendo a la enfermería con un paquete, parecía agitado.

-Pansy!-grito y se dejo caer sobre la cama.

-que pasa draco?

-ese…-respiro profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento-ese… ¡no era el regalo que me envió mi madre!

-¿como que no?- parecía que a pansy se le iba a ir el aire pero aun así lo agarro con fuerza de la camisa.-¡¡ como que no!!

-¡¡Me envió pasteles!!-chillo-¡muchos!

Madame Pomfrey se acerco con un libro.

-Definitivamente no es cualquier gato-suspiro Madame Pomfrey-es una extraña especie de gatos salvajes, algo así como lobos, pero más pequeños y lamento informarte que tiene los mismos efectos que la mordida de lobo.

Pansy, quien seguía sosteniendo con fuerza a draco de la camisa lo acerco más a ella y finalmente lo soltó.

-¡¡perfecto!!-sollozo-ahora seré una chica que se trasformara en gato una vez al mes en…

-luna nueva-dijo Madame Pomfrey.


	2. Señorita Minou

Hola, bueno este no e el primer fan fics que publico pero veo que les a gustado

Quiero que le den las gracias al gato que me mordio hace un dia y que me a dejado el dedo todo mordido he hinchado T.T por que debido a eso me inspire hoho

Y aunque es terrible tener que escribir con una sola mano me e divertido mucho escribiendolo.

Aquí va el segundo Capitulo!.

**Señorita Minou.**

Habian pasado dos dias desde el accidente y el gato aun no aparecia ni daba señales de seguir escondido en algun lugar del cuarto de Draco, pero eso no le daba tranquilidad pues altaban solo dos dias para luna nueva y Pansy no dejaba de llorar.

-Vamos pansy!-le decia haciendo un puchero-los gatos son lindos, no puede ser tan malo.

-que no puede ser tan malo?-sollozaba-estare peluda y fea!, a caso no recuerdas como quedo la estupida de Hermione cuando se trasformo en gato?

-ah si lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué le habra pasado eso?

-nose, pero se veia horrible!

Draco le dio un abrazo.

-pero es que ella no es tan linda como tu-le dijo.

Pansy dibujo en su rostro una malefica sonrisa de alegria pero aparto a Draco.

-Aparte de eso…-Comenzo a decir-creo que debes averiguar de donde venia ese paquete y por que alguien te queria hacer daño.

El rubio se quedo pensando un momento, podria ser que ella tuviera razon, era demasiado extraño que alguien le alla querido hacer algo asi, era feo, ni siquiera a el se le habria ocurrido!

-Le escribiré a mis padre esta noche, ellos se encargaran de eso, por que yo estando aquí encerrado no puedo hacer grandes cosas-rio-pero no te preocupes querida, que ya sabremos quien o quienes armaron este macabro plan en mi contra pero que finalmente termino por afectarte a ti.

El resto del dia se fue muy rapido para ambos, las heridas de Pansy aun no cerraban correctamente asi que draco jugaba con ella al doctor, entre risas, lagrimas, besos, no dejaban de jugar haciendo que la gran tristeza que pansy sentia al saber que su vida habia cambiado para siempre se esfumara por unos segundos.

-pansy, querida-susurro Draco con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de ella-se que aun no te lo he preguntado y…Las cosas que han pasado me han hecho ver a la pansy que yo no conocia-suspiro-quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos de pansy se cerraron de golpe, pero sonrió.

-y a pesar que desde mañana me convertire en gato por las noches…me quieres igual?-pregunto con los ojos empañados.

-ya te dije, los gatos son lindos y mas si el gato eres tu.


	3. Ella No Es Mi Mascota

**Ella no es mi mascota.**

-que va a suceder cuando hoy me transforme?

-no lo se

-Tomare esa forma solo por las noches?

-no lo se

Hubo un silencio, los ojos de pansy se llenaron se lagrimas mientras enterraba sus uñas en las manos de Draco.

-no quiero que me pase esto!-lloro-y ni siquiera sabemos quien a sido el responsable!

A draco se le empañaron los ojos al oir sus palabras y tambien por que pansy le enterraba las uñas tan fuerte que ya salia sangre.

-no pasara Nada, ya veras que encontraremos la forma de revertir todo.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro, pero pronto los abrio de golpe al notar que las uñas de pansy se volvian mas puntiagudas y filosas, aunque hubiera deseado no abrir los ojos eran necesario hacerlo, lo que vio fue a una gatita con un liston blanco en el cuello, el gato era negro, era pansy.

-que diablos!-draco dejo a pansy el el suelo y se sento junto a ella mientras se cubria la cara con ambas manos.

Los ronroneos de Pansy le parecieron graciosos, ella se paseaba alrededor de el con tal elegancia que no cabía duda que era ella. La tomo entre sus brazos y penso en donde dejarla, faltaban 15 minutos para entrar a clases.

-oye Malfoy-Un chico de 7to de Ravenclaw se cruzo en su camino, era enorme, jamas lo habia visto-asi que ahora te gustan los gatos-acaricio a pansy tras sus orejas.

-dejala-le dijo.

-tienes miedo a que le haga algo a tu mascota?

-ella no es mi mascota!-gruño.

El chico agarro fuertemente a pansy y se la arranco de los brazos.

-entonces no te molestara que comprobemos la teoría que dice que los gatos siempre caen de pie.

-Señor Black!-se escucho chillar a Mc gonagall desde el otro extremo del pasillo-suelte a ese gato inmediatamente!

Black corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y luego que se encontraba a una distancia prudente arrojo a pansy al suelo.

-No sabia que tenia una mascota Señor Malfoy-le dijo Mc gonagall mientras Pansy se acercaba algo atontada por el golpe.

-no…Profesora, ella no es mi mascota-Draco se sintió algo tonto al decir por segunda vez que aquella gata no era su mascota-a ver-suspiro-nos e si sea el lugar indicado para decirle pero…

-Pero que?-pregunto Mcgonagall inclinándose un poco.

-Ella es Pansy-cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Pansy? ¿ Pansy Parkinson?-sus ojos se abrieron muchisimo-no tenia la menor idea de que La señorita Parkinson era Una animaga.

-No lo es…bueno quiza nos odiara por esto pero...A pansy la mordio una especie de gato mutante y ahora esta trasformada.

-gato mutante?

-si

-Tal cosa no existe!-se sorpredio-a ver damela-dijo-se la llevaremos A snape para que este al tanto de esto, y tambien a Dumbledore.

Draco parecia algo arrepentido de Haberle dado a pansy, seguramente los maullidos que ella emitia no eran si no groserias en su contra por Haberla entregado, ni el se podia imaginar que le harian.

-si-dijo Snape mirando a Pansy, quien se entretenia rasgando los papeles de este.-sin duda esta no fue obra de Mortifagos, Vieron a la lechuza que trajo el paquete?

-no, ella fue la que me aviso de que el paquete habia llegado.


	4. Eras Mas Adorable Cuando Medias 30cm

_Holi, ya esta Historia se aclara poquito a poquito, sorry si los capitulos estan muy cortos pero es que he estado ocupada asi que la hago corta no mas xD_

_Saludos!!_

**Eras Mas adorable cuando medias 30 Cm.**

-bien, entonces ahora tendremos que esperar hasta mañana-le dijo snape-Puedes llevartela pero ten cuidado de que nadie te vea, seria demasiado sospechoso que te vieran con un animal, pensarian que andas en malos pasos.

Draco abandono el lugar algo enfadado, le molestaba el hecho de saber que el solo no podria ayudar a Pansy, quien por lo demas no dejaba de revolverse entre sus brazos.

-ya basta!-la dejo en el suelo y pansy corrio hacia el otro pasillo-Genial.

El rubio fue tras ella si dejar de mirar el suelo pues estaba muy oscuro pero para su sorpresa alguien interrumpio su busqueda al chocar con el y hacer que cayera de espaldas.

-que diablos!-Frente a el encontro a una enfadada Pansy que sostenia una caja de zapatos entre sus manos.

-Hola Draco-le sonrió dulcemente pero luego la borro para darle paso a su mas profunda cara de odio.-me extrañaste?

Draco quedo mudo y no supo que contestar pero se puso de pie y al verse masl alto que pansy le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Si, como no extrañarte-le dijo.

-Ahora me quieres explicar por que me llevaste con Snape!!-grito haciendo que draco retrocediera y se fuera contra la pared.

-Ay!-se quejo de dolor cuando Pansy lo tomo del cuello-Mc Gonagall se dio cuenta de lo que paso y no tube mas remedio que llevarte con el.

-Mentira!, te quieres deshacer de mi!-grito y luego aclaro su garganta dejandode lado a Draco-Muy bien cariñito, mientras me limpiaba mi hermoso pelaje blanco sobre su escritorio aproveche de revolver algunos papeles y…-levanto la voz- Y!!!

-y que?

-y descubri que lo que me a estado pasando durante este di no pertenece mas que a un simple y antiguo Hechizo para distraer a un par de personas y abrirse paso sin levantar sospechas en un Macabro Plan!

El ya no hallaba como calmarla asi que le quito la caja de las manos y la dejo en el suelo junto a el y luego continuo diciendo algo como:

-A ver, Pansy, Tranquila Gatita, Sabes perfectamente que mientras sea Snape quien Este llevando el plan dentro de Hogwarts Contamos con la ayuda de nuestro Querido Amigo Harry Potter.

_**15 minutos después…**_

-Que quieren que haga que?-preugntaba el confundido Harry mientras permanecía amarrado en una silla en una Mazmorra.

-queremos que averigües cual es ese Plan que Snape Tiene entre manos y de paso impedir que mañana en la noche Pansy vuelva a ser un Gato.

-A que no era Sexy cuando estaba transformada en Gato-le dijo coquetamente tomandolo por la cintura.

-pansy no hagas eso . te lo suplico, en otro momento hagan sus cositas.

-si si, pero nos Ayudas o no?

-esta bien, ahora sueltenme.

-Ah! Esperen-Pansy se sentó en el suelo junto a la cajita.-quieren saber lo que e capturado? Es...digamos que la primera evidentcia de nuestra investigación-Levanto la tapa y luego sonrió malignamente al ve rla cara de expectación de los dos chicos cuando introdujo la mano para sacar...-La tanga de Snape!!

Ambos chicos se cubrieron los ojos mientras pansy se revolcba de la risa en el suelo.

-pero Pansy de donde sacaste eso!-le dijo draco con cara de asco.

-quieres olerlo?-rio-estaba bajo unos papeles en el escritorio, Aww no sabia que Snape andaba en esas xD

-y como lo sacaste sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-pregunto Harry tratando de no mirar aquella tanga de leopardo lo suficientemente pequeña para saber que puesta no dejaria nada a la imaginación.

-Me lo trage xD-es pequeña, pero parecia usada, aun asi no me queria perder la cara el algunos al verla-rio – por eso me revolvía tanto entre tus bracitos musculosos Draquito, solo queria botar esta cosa, cuando me cambie de pasillo la escupi y volvi a ser yo encontre esta caja en uno de los salones xD.

-eres Bien mala Pansy-suspiro Draco-No podrias volver a ser gato antes de tiempo?

-eso abria que peirselo a nuestr Sexy Profesor Snape, Aww usara Tanga tambien cuando hace clases?

-PANSY!

-ya no te enojes!

-Oigan...ahora que estamos en un ambiente asi too cool...podrian soltarme?


	5. El Misterio De La Tanga

**El Misterio de la Tanga.**

No era si no media noche cuando Harry les envió una lechuza a Pansy y Draco, el ocioso se quedo durante todo el día siguiendo a Snape por todos los pasillos y no asistió a sus clases. Al leer la Nota Draco subió hasta la habitación de Pansy luego de tener que subir por la resbaladilla en la que se transformaba la escalera cuando un chico la pisaba.

Toco dos veces y pansy no respondió, si duda eso significaba que su novia había sido transformada otra vez en gato, sin siquiera hacer ni un gesto la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde Harry les había dicho que tenían que ir para aclarar el misterio.

-¿ocurrió otra vez?

-si-le dijo Draco mientras acariciaba tras la oreja de Pansy.

-Snape lanza un hechizo contra ella hace dos noches.

-¿A que se deberá?-pensó.

-entube pensando durante la tarde y se me ocurrió que podría ser a modo de distracción, para ti. Iremos hasta el Callejón Diagon a seguir a Snape, en el mapa del merodeador se le vio salir de Hogwarts, creo que se dirige hacia alla.

Los tres chicos escaparon del colegio luego de evadir a Flitch sin ningún problema.

Caminaron alrededor de media hora a pasos muy rápidos y mirando a cada momento tras ellos por si alguien no los iba persiguiendo, pero afortunadamente no pasó.

-Mira el mapa, quizás nos pueda decir algo-le dijo Draco tratando de impedir que Pansy se le escapara.

Harry estiro el mapa y rápidamente se vio a Snape pasar frente a ellos. Se miraron y corrieron para saber donde Iba. Cuando por fin lo alcanzaron se ocultaron tras unos barriles que estaban a media calle y se quedaron congelados al ver al lugar al que Snape Había entrado.

-no sabia que había un Motel en el Callejón-Draco le tapo los ojos a pansy y puso cara de asco al imaginarse a Snape haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

-Vamos, tenemos que acercarnos-harry saco la capa invisible y se acercaron a la puerta para entrar tras alguien.

Un Hombre de grandes proporcione se acercó a la puerta y dijo una contraseña en un idioma extraño, o mas bien inventado, y tras el apareció otro Hombre que llevaba una mascara tipo fantasma de la Opera pero que le cubría toda la cara y llevaba una larga peluca de cabellos negros y lisos.

-¡Buenas Noches Señor Lum!-le saludo el que estaba atendiendo la puerta-Pase, Pase, le están esperando-y al decir esto en su cara se formo una sonrisa Maléfica.

Entraron tras el, aunque casi los descubren por que a Pansy no se le ocurrió otro mejor momento para emitir un maullido.

El lugar sin duda era todo un Mouling Rouge con bailarinas y todo, ambos se quedaron parados mirando el espectáculo de las Desnudistas hasta que Pansy le clavo las garras en la mano a Draco y tuvieron que seguir en la siga de Snape. Siguieron Al Hombre de Cabello largísimo y se pusieron contra la pared cuando este se puso a hablar con otro tipo bastante gordo y menciono el Nombre de Severus. Entonces lo siguieron, por las escaleras y por varios pasillos, finalmente tomaron un ascensor que llevaba a dos pisos mas arriba y que decía "Salón VIP "El sujeto se paro frente a una Puerta y golpeo suavemente.

-¿Quien Es?-se le escucho preguntar a Snape desde adentro.

A ambos se les acelero el corazón.

-Soy yo, Severus, Lucius.

A Draco le vino algo como un desmayo y callo fuera de la capa cayendo a los pies de su Padre.

-Draco !-Grito Lucius y enseguida Snape abrió la puerta de un golpe y así mismo fue como la cerro al ver a Draco en el Suelo y al gato que sostenía entre sus brazos-Draco Despierta!!-le decía mientras le daba fuertes golpes en la cara, Harry se puso contra la pared.

Draco Abrió un poco los ojos y al ver a su padre enmascarado y de pelo un poco raro volvió a desmayarse.

-¡snape Ayúdame!-grito y finalmente Snape salio y entraron a Draco a la Habitación.

Lo recostaron sobre la cama (que por cierto tenia forma de corazón) y cuando al fin despertó luego de múltiples intentos por despertarlos el rubio platinado abrió los ojos.

-¡Padre!- salto de la cama y se aparto varios metros de ellos-que cochinadas andas haciendo!!?

Lucius se puso nervioso y se quito la peluca y la mascara. Snape salio de la habitación.

-draco, hijot mio-le sonrió.

-No me sonrías!!-Grito draco histerico y luego le vino algo como un escalofrió-le eres infiel a mi Madre con ese Snape??

Lucius se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y miro aquel techo de la habitación hecho de espejos.

-No-le dijo-No le soy infiel a tu madre-Draco lo miro con odio-como crees que le pondría los cuernos a ese ser tan hermoso y delicado que es ella?

-¿querías acción?-se burlo.

El Padre del rubio se dio varias vueltas por la habitación, luego volvió a mirar a su hijo y corrió la cama, debajo de ella había una trampilla.

-te lo mostrare-le dijo-pero ni vallas a abrir el pico cuando lleguemos a casa ¿ entendido?

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Enseguida Lucius levanto la trampilla y apareció una escalera.

-Bajemos.

Draco fue primero mientras lucius iba por su varita, las escaleras estaban llenas de hojas secas y telas de araña, a Draco le dio un escalofrió cuando llego abajo, estaba todo muy oscuro.

-Lumos-conjuro Lucius tras su hijo.

Y ahí estaba, un salón hermosísimo, lleno de flores secas y telas blancas que cubrían las paredes y el suelo, muchas lámparas de cristal y un enorme piano de cola negro muy antiguo.

-Ves ese piano?-sonrió lucius-era de tu madre cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, lo tubo que vender cuando nos casamos, éramos jóvenes y no teníamos mucho dinero en ese entonces, yo insistí muchas veces en que no lo vendiera, pero tu venias en camino-suspiro-lo busque por muchos lugares y al fin lo encontré en esta vieja pocilga, olvidado, y como no puedo levantarlo por que se podría desarmar hice con ayuda de Snape este agradable lugar con un translador para cuando tu Madre quiera venir a tocarlo y esas cosas.

Finalmente Draco tenía casi todo claro.

-Pero por que transformaban a Pansy en Gato?-pregunto irritado.

-Pues yo sabia que si te llegabas a enterar irías con el chisme a Narcisa, era un camino fácil, tu sabes como soy yo-Rió.

-Y que explicación hay para la tanga de Snape??

-Snape Usa tanga???

**.Fin.**

**Se termino!!, este era el ultimo capitulo y espero que lo hallan disfrutado mucho!!.**

**Saludos!!.**


	6. Pesadilla Antes De Navidad

**Capitulo 6**

**Pesadilla después de Navidad.**

Cerro la ventana de golpe y se acerco hasta la puerta la oír si venia alguien, y nadie. Aguanto la respiración y giro la manilla, Nada tampoco, Era su oportunidad de salir de la habitación de Pansy luego de 2 horas de encierro. Salio de la habitación de ella y se arreglo la camisa que estaba un poco arrugada.

-¿A donde vas corazoncito?

La voz amenazadora de la chica le provoco un escalofrió, dio la vuelta y volvió a la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Se quedo parado un buen rato afirmándola par que Pansy no entrara y luego la soltó y fue a abrir la ventana, necesitaba aire.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan escalofriante estar con ella?

Ah, si claro, desde la cena de aniversario de sus Padres, como olvidarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Buenos Noches Señores Malfoy!-les saludaba Pansy a Lucius y Narcisa-Les he traído un presente para cada uno-les sonrió mientras sacaba de su cartera dos paquetes envueltos en papel rojo-espero que sea de su agrado.

-Si, Muchísimas Gracias Pansy-le decía Narcisa mientras intentaba de no sonreír mucho, ella sabia que a Lucius no le agradaba que hiciera eso, era como algo reservado solo para el y nadie mas.

Draco y Pansy salieron del salón, Había muchísima gente, amigos de su Padre y alguno que otro miembro de la Familia Black, y también algunos Mortifagos. Se alejaron aun mas del salón cuando salieron de la Mansión, Draco arrastraba a Pansy a un lugar secreto para el y ahora quería compartirlo con su novia.

-te vendare los ojos-dijo mientras le cubría los ojos con una venda gris.

-¿acaso no confías en que no le cuente a nadie?-Pansy se quito la venda y lo miro furiosa y ofendida-¿no confías en mi?

Draco casi se cae de espaldas en el momento en el que Pansy le proporciono un golpe con su puño derecho, luego se alejo del de regreso a la Mansión.

-¡Pansy...!

La siguió de regreso pero ya era tarde, Pansy ya había recogido sus cosas he ido de ahí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De verdad había metido la pata. Se sentó junto a la Ventana y vio a Pansy aparecer con cara de pocos amigos y los ojos húmedos. Draco camino hasta ella y le dio un abrazo.

-¿un mal día?-le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Mas que eso-le dijo casi en un susurro-Draco, Terminamos.

Se aparto de el y abrió la puerta para que el se fuera. El salio algo atónito y sin habla, aun procesando lo que había ocurrido. Bajo hasta la sala común y se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones de cuero negro que estaban alrededor de la chimenea, sin entender el por que de la decisión de Pansy. Se quedo un buen rato mirando la chimenea apagada y sintiendo frió, Grabbe bajo por las escaleras y se acerco a el algo temeroso.

-¿se siente bien jefecito?

Se sentó junto a el sin recibir respuesta del Rubio que parecía petrificado, si no hubiera sido por la baba que caía por su boca abierta hubiera pensado que estaba muerto o algo parecido.

-Déjalo-Goyle se acercó a ellos y le hablo a Grabbe-¿me acompañas a la cocina? Iré por unos emparedados de Jamón.

Los dos chicos se alejaron y Draco pareció despertar, se levanto de un salto y salio de la sala común antes que ellos, se le había ocurrido una idea excelente y solo una persona podría ayudarlo.

-Hermione...-Llamo con voz melodiosa mientras caminaba por la biblioteca vacía-Hermione Se que estas ahí-continuo-¡Vamos Hermione necesito que me ayudes!

-¡ya, pero silencio!-chillo la chica apareciendo frente a el con varios libros en la mano-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto de mala manera.

Draco la levo hasta una silla y la sentó, el permaneció de pie paseándose frente a ella algo pensativo.

-Necesito que...-tomo un poco de aire-hagas algo por mi, algo así como un favor, yo te lo devolveré!, si quieres nunca mas te digo sangre sucia o asquerosa Muggle!

-Eso jamás te lo había oído!-grito enfadada levantándose de la silla.

Draco la tomo del brazo y dieron un paseo por los pasillos de la biblioteca.

-Yo se que tu eres muy buena con las pociones-le dijo calmadamente-sobre todo con las prohibidas, como la "Poción Animagica"

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos.

-es peligrosa, podría matarte si no se hace correctamente.

Draco aplaudió he hizo una reverencia delante de ella.

-por eso estoy aquí-le dijo-por que se que tu no fallaras.

-Uy, me halagas, pero... ¿estas seguro?, no sabremos en que te transformaras hasta que te bebas la poción, después no hay vuelta atrás.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, estaba feliz, por primera vez en 6 años la Granger era la respuesta a sus problemas.


End file.
